doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who: Pete's World Chronicles
is an ongoing campaign for the Doctor Who Roleplaying Game (formerly known as Doctor Who: Adventures in Time and Space). It is centred on Pete's World (TV: Rise of the Cybermen) and a Time Lord from that universe known as The Mender; however, some stories may be set in other parallel universes as well as N-Space. In a way similar to how the revived Doctor Who series has often included stories set in and around Cardiff, a large number of the stories set on Earth will feature Hampton Roads, as well as other areas of the United States. Pete's World Chronicles is a spin-off of Doctor Who and therefore is set within the continuity of the Whoniverse. History From its original conception, Pete's World Chronicles was conceived as a campaign for the Doctor Who Roleplaying Game. Originally one season was written, but the story arc of that season was pushed to Season 2, as it was felt the story was rushed. As of October 2017, Season 1 has been fully planned out as far as the story arc and the premise of each episode; Season 2 is still mostly in planning stages but where the story is going as a whole has been decided. Parallels to things in the Doctor Who universe will happen as this is set in an established parallel world, but one hopes that the storytelling will be original enough to bring enjoyment for all. A number of episodes are also based on existing media, from the Doctor Who universe as well as other franchises and stories; the stories are tailored (read: lovingly cannibalised) to fit the needs of the meta-story and characters. Characters Main Characters Player Characters * The Learner * Katrina Non-Player Characters * The Mender * The Merchant Stories Season 1 Season 1 saw the introduction of the Mender, and his new companions, Katrina and The Learner. The main story arc dealt with various ever-more-dangerous threats from other universes attempting to invade Pete's World, taking advantage of the cracks in the universe created by the Learner's and the Cybermen's crossing over from N-Space. Prologue The Prologue of Season 1 consists of prequels featuring the individual player characters of The Learner and Katrina. Part One Christmas Special Part Two Details List of Current/Potential Crossovers *Repo: The Genetic Opera *Back to the Future *Father Brown *Warehouse 13 *Wall-E TimelinePortions of this timeline were copied or paraphrased from TARDIS Data Core/Cybus Industries. * 1944: John Lumic born. * 1968: Microprocessor invented by Lumic and Marcian Edward “Ted” Hoff (i.e. The Merchant, in disguise). * 1979: John Lumic diagnosed with ALS. * 1980: John Lumic invented cybernetic implants **The Merchant is responsible for this discover **The Merchant is also responsible for the higher tech level seen in Pete's World in Rise of the Cybermen. * 1981: The Merchant showed Lumic the video of Cybermen, as well as showing him Cyber tech. ** In an aborted timeline, John Lumic died in 1981. ** This timeline was changed when the Merchant travelled back in time from 2008 specifically to prevent his death by showing him Cyber technology, knowing that Lumic would adapt it in his search to prolong his life. * 1982: Cybus Industries established by John Lumic. * 1983: GeoComTex established by Ted Hoff (GeoComTex is actually the North American division of Cybus, but this is unknown to the public.) * 1985: Ted Hoff died mysteriously. ** In reality, the Merchant staged his own death as Hoff. ** He used Chameleon arch to become Doctor Emmett "Doc" Brown because he is being pursued by the Zentillion Brotherhood. ** He travels to 1943 and becomes known as a crackpot scientist in Hill Valley, California, living out the events as seen in the Back to the Future trilogy. * 1991: Cybus products flooded the market. * 1995: GeoComTex “bought” by Cybus Industries * 1996: All Cybus Industries competition was swallowed. * 2001: Worldwide Cybus Industries profits reached $78 billion. * 2004: South American State reported 265,000 missing. * 2007: Notable divisions and subsidiaries of Cybus Industries by 2007 included—Cybus Airships, Cybus Earpods, Cybus Finance, Cybus Fitness, Cybus FM, Cybus Network, and Cybus Property * February 2007: The Ultimate Upgrade began. * November 2008: A few dilapidated Cybermen traversed from N-Space to Pete's World, ending up at the North Pole. The Merchant gets alert that Torchwood is investigating; he beats Torchwood to them and wipes all their records of the event. He then travels back in time to show John Lumic. References Category:Series